


Baby, One More Time

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Top John, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: John loved how desperate Sherlock was for his own pleasure, the blatant need he had because, much like his brain, it didn’t stop. Even if Sherlock came, there was never a time where Sherlock wouldn’t keep going unless his transport was completely worn out.Like now, the mewls escaping his mouth were only because he was still grinding his oversensitive cock against John’s, arse pushing back onto his fingers, like he couldn’t get enough. John wanted to give. Oh, how he wanted to give. Wanted to make his beautiful man feel good, even if he never felt completely satiated, John knew he was enough because it was him that Sherlock sought out for his pleasure.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	Baby, One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I missed you guys! I know I haven't written in a while and it's because I felt out of sorts, but I'm hoping to get back on the wheel. Hope everyone is doing amazing!

John’s fingers threaded through Sherlock’s raven curls, softly. His midnight blue gaze was just as soft as Sherlock’s glassy verdigris eyes as they looked back into his, expression open, eyebrows furrowed where he was splayed over John’s, legs spread open, his hole sucking in John’s lubed fingers.

“Good?” John rasped out, taken aback by the beautiful man. He sunk his fingers deeper, watching in fascination as Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed. “Sherlock.” he says it in such a no nonsense tone that it makes Sherlock’s eyes snap open. “You know the rule, darling.” it’s softer, a murmur this time and Sherlock nods, eyes focused back on John’s. “So good for me, love.” 

John scissored his fingers, spreads Sherlock open, and then dove them back in, eliciting a gasp from Sherlock. 

“Okay?” John inquired, receiving a nod as Sherlock buried his face into his chest for a second before focusing again. His pupils were dilated, that glassy look back. He watched John and the man could tell that Sherlock was trying to categorise by how quickly his eyes were moving across his face and whatever he saw caused a moan to spill from his lips that was so delicious that John swallowed it up with a kiss to those soft, pouty lips. 

His fingers started to move at a quicker speed, burying his fingers into Sherlock’s hole as if he were back there himself, pulling back to see Sherlock’s expression which was so highly unfocused in combination with his chest heaving let John know that he was very close. 

“Scoot down, love,” John ordered softly and Sherlock did, slowly, unsure of John’s next moves which let him know that his deducing and catgeorising skills were not top par at the moment due to the pleasure coursing through his body. John took the hand that was in Sherlock’s hair to cup his arse, to stop him as their cocks touched.

Without stopping his hand, John tilted his hips up and rubbed his cock against Sherlock’s, both of them gasping at the contact.

“ _ John, _ ” Sherlock grunted out with that baritone voice, enclasped in pleasure as John used his free hand to hold them there, to keep their cocks grinding together, slick from Sherlock’s precome, yet still dry enough to create friction. John sped up and switched the angle of his fingers to press against his prostate, moaning as Sherlock came, his cock releasing come that shot out up to John’s chest, listening as grunts were punched out of Sherlock’s chest, slowly turning to whimpers as his hips continued to grind against John’s.

John loved how desperate Sherlock was for his own pleasure, the blatant  _ need  _ he had because, much like his brain, it didn’t stop. Even if Sherlock came, there was never a time where Sherlock wouldn’t keep going unless his transport was completely worn out.

Like now, the mewls escaping his mouth were only because he was still grinding his oversensitive cock against John’s, arse pushing back onto his fingers, like he couldn’t get enough. John wanted to give. Oh, how he wanted to give. Wanted to make his beautiful man feel good, even if he never felt completely satiated, John knew he was enough because it was him that Sherlock sought out for his pleasure. 

“Okay, darling, we’re going to switch positions now,” John murmured, caressing some of Sherlock’s curls behind his ear. 

“H-how do you...want me?” Sherlock released in a moan.

“Ride me, baby.”

He visibly saw Sherlock gulp, hips slowly coming to a halt. With that, John slipped his fingers out and found the lube he’d thrown to the side and coated his cock as Sherlock shakily rose up onto his elbows and into a sitting position, lifted enough for John to line himself up.

When he did, Sherlock let himself slowly sink down onto John’s cock until the thick head popped through the ring, eliciting a gasp which caused Sherlock to slide down faster until John’s cock disappeared into his velvety, tight warmth. 

Sherlock moaned, hands splayed on John’s chest, leaning down to clasp his lips in a rather possessive kiss that made John pull down and slam back up into the man. Sherlock mewled into the kiss, breaking it to release laboured breaths as they began their rhythm which was rough and slick and wet. 

“Fuck, Sherlock. If only you could see yourself, love.” John threw his head back at the feeling of Sherlock’s hole swallowing and sucking him in. “God, I love you so much.”

He saw Sherlock’s slowly filling cock twitch at the last statement, his eyes rolling back as he slammed his hips down. “I love you too, John. Only you.”

John’s fingers immediately cupped Sherlock’s face and pulled him into a kiss. “That’s it, love,” he hissed against his lips. “Take all of me. You take me so fucking well, but I shouldn’t be surprised, should I? With all of the amazing things you do, this should be no feat. You’re breathtaking, darling.”

“ _ John _ , please,” Sherlock gasped out, causing John to quickly flip them, pulling Sherlock’s legs up to his ribs as he slammed into the man, hitting his prostate with each pass. 

“Like that?” John rasped out, grinding himself in deeper. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Sherlock gasped

“Just like that?” the man teased and began to move at a blinding pace, causing that familiar tightening in his bollocks and his low abdominal, feeling sparks shoot down his spine the more he let himself go inside Sherlock.

Sherlock wrapped his arms and legs around John to bring him in deeper and John could feel his hole tightening, squeezing around him in an effort to stave off his next orgasm.

“I feel you, darling,” John moaned softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, even with the rough thrusts in contrast with his gentleness. “Come on, baby. One more time for Daddy.”

Sherlock groaned at that, whimpering as his cock twitched violently between them, spurting out more come between them, slicking the way between them. John didn’t stop because Sherlock was still wrapped tightly around him, head thrown back, and calling out his name.

“Daddy, please,” Sherlock whimpered, hole still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm, creating a lovely vice around John’s cock as he came, burying his face into Sherlock’s neck, deepening his thrusts as they slowed, letting Sherlock milk him for everything he had built up.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” John groaned in amazement, pressing kisses along Sherlock’s neck, his collarbone, Adam’s apple, his chin, his cheeks, and his lips. Sherlock smiled against his mouth, but deepened the kiss, letting their tongues battle for dominance in a dance they’d become all too accustomed to.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth your time. Let me know if it was, I promise I'll reply back. For some reason, Ao3 wasn't sending me emails for comments.


End file.
